1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of using a plurality of similarly configured devices side by side, these devices may be used while being stacked. In such a case, a plurality of connectors may also be stacked on the same side.
Connectors need to be connected in view of a stacking tolerance in stacking a plurality of connectors, but there has been a problem of being very difficult to connect connectors connected to devices (device-side connectors) in view of the stacking tolerance.
To solve such a problem, it has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-226882 that a manufacturing tolerance of a device side can be absorbed by providing a clearance between a plurality of terminal accommodating portions and an accommodation case for accommodating the terminal accommodating portions in a wire-side connector to be connected to a device-side connector and making the terminal accommodating portions movable relative to the accommodation case.
However, in a wire-side connector configured such that a plurality of terminal accommodating portions are movable relative to an accommodation case as described in the above patent literature 1, the terminal accommodating portions may be inclined without taking a proper connection posture when the wire-side connector is connected to a device-side connector.
If an attempt is made to connect the wire-side connector including the terminal accommodating portions in an inclined state and the device-side connector, the terminal accommodating portions and receptacles of the device-side connector interfere and a connecting operation cannot be performed. In such a case, the terminal accommodating portions and the corresponding device-side receptacles need to be positioned prior to the connecting operation, which has presented a problem of poor operation efficiency.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve operation efficiency in connecting a device-side connector and a wire-side connector.